


Accountability

by Jack_Ten_Master



Series: Domestic-verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: D/s, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Ten_Master/pseuds/Jack_Ten_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor feels he needs someone to answer to to keep himself in check. Jack is the only one who can do it. Summary at the start of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: The Doctor feels he is out of control after the events of WOM. He seeks out the one person he trusts to put him back in line, to give him the retribution he desires.
> 
> Warnings: Rated M to be safe. Spanking, slash, D/s.

The Doctor sat on the floor of the TARDIS, curled up against her consol in tears. What had he done? He knew the consequences of interfering with fixed points. It was the cardinal rule of the Time Lords. Some things must be and to interfere with those set events was a criminal offense. He didn't want to be the Time Lord Victorious if it meant this. He turned a woman's proud and inspiring legacy into a lowly suicide the world would see as her inability to cope with the vastness and wonder she had witnessed. The TARDIS tried to sooth him, reaching into his mind with reassurance. But that's not what he needed. He didn't want to be told he didn't know, that it wasn't his fault, that he was doing what he thought was right. It wasn't true. He knew it was wrong but he did it anyway. He deliberately went against what he knew to be right and people suffered for it. He needed absolution to take away this pain and he knew only one person he trusted enough to give him it the way he needed. There was only one person who would fully understand what he had done. He wiped at his eyes, pushed the TARDIS's comfort from his mind, and gasped out two words, "Find him," knowing she would understand who he meant. The whooshing sound of take off filled him with both dread and anticipation. He was afraid to tell him what he'd done but he needed this. He needed it more than anything.

 

 

xXxXx  
  
Jack rubbed at his tired eyes as he leaned back in his chair, the joints of his spine cracking as he stretched. He hated paperwork. It was time consuming, tedious and boring as hell.   
  
"Ianto," he called. The Welshman came to his door with a knowing look.   
  
"Another industrial strength then, sir?" Jack smiled gratefully at him, handing the other man his empty mug as he approached the desk.   
  
"Bless you, Ianto Jones"   
  
Brown eyes rolled at the overly gratuitous display. "What should I order today?" Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging in indecision.   
  
"Ask Gwen what she's in the mood for. She's the pregnant one. If she doesn't know either you pick."   
  
Ianto nodded with a half smile, turning to leave. A normal, albeit slow day at Torchwood. How boring. Jack found himself wishing something would happen. Not anything bad per say, maybe some lost aliens in need of directions, some harmless bit of tech falling into the city or the bay, just something besides paper work. It seemed he would get his wish as an unmistakeable, wheezing sort of sound filled the hub. He smiled, jumping up from his chair to run down the stairs.   
  
Sure enough, there by the giant cog door was a blue police box. Gwen was out of her seat, gun pointed at the door. She had never met the Doctor, never seen the deceptively small looking ship. He chuckled at her. She lowered her gun as Jack placed a gentle hand over hers.   
  
"At ease soldier. We have a guest." As he approached, the door swung open. That was odd.  
  
He took a tentative step forward, Gwen following close behind, the door slamming shut at her presence.   
  
"What the,"   
  
Ianto's voice called from behind them. "Incoming message. It says 'Just Jack'."   
  
Something didn't feel right. Of course The Doctor didn't like strangers in his TARDIS, but that was why he usually came out on his own. For the TARDIS to be acting of it's own accord, the Time Lord must be in some kind of danger. Jack turned to his subordinates, nodding and motioning Gwen to take a step back. When she had retreated, the door opened by itself again. He moved forward determinedly now. Something was wrong with the Doctor and that just wouldn't do.  
  
Footsteps on the metal grating made him shiver. He could pinpoint the exact moment Jack saw him, curled on his side on the jump seat facing the back of it. The footsteps became quick and frantic to reach him a warm hand came to his shoulder, shaking him gently.   
  
"Doctor, what's wrong. Look at me." He squeezed his eyes shut, curling in on himself further. He didn't want to look at him. When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper and it sounded raw from crying.   
  
"Jack, I did something terrible."   
  
Jack didn't speak, only waited for him to continue. He swallowed hard.   
  
"She killed herself." The hand on his shoulder tensed almost imperceptibly.   
  
"Who did?" The note of fear in his voice was unmistakeable. "Doc, who was it?"  
  
"Adelaide Brooke." The ex time agent sighed in relief.   
  
"Well yeah, Doc. Everyone knows that."   
  
Wearily, The Doctor turned to look him in the eye. "That's not what they used to know. They used to know that she was a hero and a pioneer whose base self destructed, taking her and her entire crew with it."   
  
Jack looked confused. The Doctor sighed.   
  
"Then I happened." Understanding suddenly lit Jack's face. It was all the Time Lord could do not to break down again. A warm hand came up to cover his thinner one.   
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
xXxXx  
  
"You want me to do what?"   
  
The Doctor sat across from Jack, the captain's desk between them. He looked to his former companion pleadingly.   
  
"Don't make me say it again, Jack." The taller man leaned back in his desk chair, one hand running through his hair in disbelief.  
  
"Doc, I don't know about this."   
  
The Time Lord knew he was asking a lot, but he didn't know what he would do without this.   
  
"Please, Jack," he said. "It's not easy for me to ask this either, ...but I need this. I need to be held accountable for what I've done and you're the only one I trust with this. Somehow, you know me better than anyone else. You know what I need and I know you'll take care of me."   
  
Blue eyes met brown, seeing the sorrow and pain in them. He hated seeing them there. Deep down, he knew the Doctor was right. He needed to suffer some sort of consequence in order to feel himself again. Still, the question remained, how to go about punishing a Time lord.   
  
Only one idea occurred to him. It had been a long time since he'd practiced but it was the only thing that seemed appropriate. It was the only way he felt comfortable going about this but he had to know the Doctor trusted him completely or it would never work. He leaned forward, his elbows on the desk, his expression deathly serious.   
  
"I'll do this on a few conditions."   
  
The Doctor looked at him eagerly.   
  
"Anything, Jack. Anything you need."   
  
The immortal held up a hand to interrupt him.   
  
"You need to hear what they are first. One, you have to be sure you trust me completely. One hundred percent, no doubt whatsoever."   
  
The Doctor nodded. "Absolutely. I wouldn't have come if I didn't."   
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Two, you will do what I say without question or hesitation. Don't forget that you asked me for this."   
  
He saw the bobbing of his Adam's apple as the Time Lord swallowed nervously but still he nodded his agreement.   
  
"And three," Jack said. "You WILL use the safe word if it becomes too much for you to handle. Punishment is one thing but I refuse to be the source of any real and lasting physical or psychological damage."   
  
Again the Time Lord nodded his agreement. Jack stared him down for a few moments, searching for any sign of fracture in his composure, any minute indication that the other man was being placating rather than truthful. Once he was satisfied he stood.   
  
"Alright," he said. "Let me send the team home first. You go down to wait for me."   
  
He opened the hatch that led to his bedroom for The Doctor to descend the ladder before leaving the room.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The Doctor turned around the room, taking in the simplicity of it. There was a black chest at the foot of the bed, a book shelf, and a small bedside table with a lamp. The bed sheets were as plain as the rest of the room, white and meticulously made in a military fashion. You could take the boy out of the academy but not the academy out of the boy it seemed.   
  
As he stood waiting, he couldn't help wondering just what Jack had in store for him. He wasn't scared, not of Jack anyway, but it had been a long time since he had deliberately sought out punishment. And while he was sure it wouldn't be anything near as harsh as he would endure on Gallifrey for such an infraction, it was going to hurt. He didn't particularly look forward to pain but that was the point. Punishments were not meant to be enjoyed, they were meant to teach and reinforce a lesson.   
  
He finally heard steps on the ladder and then booted feet thudding against the carpet as he turned to face his disciplinarian. Jack looked him in the eye. He was met with the startling hard and icy blue gaze. At least he was taking this seriously. Jack stepped forward to him so brown eyes now had to look up at him.   
  
"Weevil."   
  
The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at Jack, clearly confused.   
  
"That's your safe word. Remember it. All you have to do is say that word and it's over, understand?"   
  
The Doctor nodded. So it was starting already.   
  
"Look down," Jack ordered. He was quick to obey, his gaze moving to the carpet. "Good. You will not make eye contact unless directed otherwise. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He saw the toes of Jack's boots as the man stepped even closer to him.   
  
"From now on, you will address me as sir unless directed otherwise so that would be," he trailed off, leaving The Doctor to correct his error.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Jack stood back, looking the Time Lord up and down. "Undress." The Doctor froze. Do what?   
  
"That's an order," a low voice growled in his ear. Reluctantly, the brown haired man began to disrobe, removing his jacket and tie, letting them drop to the floor before moving to the buttons of his shirt. His nimble fingers made quick work of them, slipping each one loose in turn before pulling the ends from his trousers and discarding it. His shoes and socks came next.   
  
Finally, his hands came to rest at the waist band of his trousers. He hesitated, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He was a moment away from being naked in front of Jack Harkness. That was intimidation at it's finest.   
  
"I'm waiting."   
  
He sounded impatient. Swallowing the fear, he unfastened them, sliding the pin striped material down his legs, kicking them aside. He was grateful now for Jack's eye contact restriction. The heat in his cheeks was almost unbearable as he stood in front of the other man, naked as the day he was born.   
  
"Good," Jack praised him. "Now kneel."   
  
The Time Lord dropped down obediently, resting his fisted hands on his thighs while keeping his gaze focused on the carpet in front of him.  
  
Jack clasped his hands behind his back and began circling the older man.   
  
"Tell me, Doctor, why are you here?" He watched as the Time Lord swallowed thickly.   
  
"Because I need to be punished," he responded quietly.   
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I interfered with a fixed event."  
  
"Why is that bad, Doctor?" When the man replied, his voice was strained and emotional.   
  
"Because I changed the time line."  
  
"And why was that bad?" He could tell the other man was welling up but this was an important part of the process that could not be skipped. He had to fully understand the weight his decisions carried and having him say it himself was the most effective way to do that.   
  
"Because I hurt people and changed things for the worse."  
  
"And it's wrong to interfere with fixed events for that very reason, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Jack stopped in front of him now. Part one was finished, now came the more difficult part two. He removed his great coat and hung it carefully on one of the metal rungs of the ladder. Unbuttoning his shirt sleeves, he rolled them up past his elbows before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.   
  
He called the Time Lord over to him. The thin man stood beside him, head down and hands clasped in front of him when Jack gave the command.   
  
"Bend over."  
  
"What?"   
  
It escaped his lips before the Time Lord could stop it but Jack was patient with him.   
  
"I said, I want you over my knee."   
  
He could see the man shifting uncomfortably at the unexpected command but Jack had expected some hesitation.   
  
"On my lap, Doctor. Now."   
  
Slowly, the thin man came down, laying himself over the captain's lap, supporting his torso with his elbows on the mattress. It was a vulnerable and degrading position but that was why Jack had chosen this. Punishment was supposed to be difficult and willingly putting himself in this position as opposed to being tied up or forced into it would resonate deeply with the Time Lord.   
  
Jack placed a hand on the small of The Doctor's back, bracing him. The other hand smoothed gently over the twin mounds of pale flesh.   
  
"Tell me what you need, Doctor."   
  
He watched thin hands grip the comforter.   
  
"I need you to punish me sir."   
  
Jack could feel the tension run through the body beneath him but this was just as important as the actual punishment.   
  
"Beg," he whispered. "Prove to me that you want to make amends. Show me how sorry you are."   
  
He was met with silence. The captain pulled his hand back to try and coax it from him. Apparently the threat that Jack would end this now was enough.   
  
"Please," he yelled out, his voice panicked. "Please, sir. Punish me. I've done wrong and I need you to punish me, sir. However you see fit. Please!" Jack took a deep breath of his own.  
  
"Good boy."   
  
He reared back, his hand connecting firmly at the top of the Time Lord's ass and making the Doctor yelp. Immediately, a pink hand print showed on the pale flesh. Jack pulled his arm back again, the loud slap of his palm against the soft skin echoing with the receiver's cry of pain.   
  
Jack continued on, each slap moving lower and lower until he reached the connection of ass and thigh, each blow overlapping the last to spread the heat. When he reached the bottom, he started back up, increasing the strength with each cycle of the flesh.   
  
The Time Lord's cries of pain and short panting breaths filled the room as each echoing slap came down. Each round of spanking turned the skin there darker and darker, continuing on an on until it was a bright, cherry red.   
  
Only when his hand finally started to sting and The Doctor's ass was practically glowing did he stop. Both of them breathing heavily, Jack looked at the other man.   
  
The Time Lord's face was buried in the mattress, sobbing quietly into it. He had achieved what he set out to do. The Doctor had received a proper punishment. Now came the final part, the only one Jack would enjoy though this entire process may have been enjoyable under different circumstances. Reaching out, he slid one arm beneath the thinner mans chest, pulling him up right and cradling him in his lap, rocking him.  
  
"Shhhh," he soothed, running his fingers through the tawny, sweat soaked hair.   
  
"That's it. It's done now. It's all over."   
  
When the Time Lord had calmed down considerably he kissed the top of his head.   
  
"Lay down for me now, on your stomach."   
  
Disentangling himself from Jack's embrace, The Doctor obeyed, his arms curling around a pillow as he hid his face in it. He peeked with one eye as the drawer on the bedside table opened and Jack pulled out an unmarked tube. A liberal amount of the green gel was squeezed out into the larger man's palm. He rubbed his hands together, coating them both.  
  
The Doctor jumped when the cold gel made contact with his abused rear end, taking the heat from it and calming the nerve endings as Jack spread a thin coating over the twin mounds. Satisfied, Jack moved to lay beside his friend.   
  
"Feel better now?"   
  
He nodded. Jack smiled.   
  
"Good. Don't you ever make me do that again," he teased.  
  
The Time Lord pushed up onto his elbows to better look at his companion and long time friend.   
  
"Actually, Jack," he said.   
  
"I think this is what I need. I need someone to answer to."   
  
Jack watched the others face carefully.   
  
"So you want to do this all the time now?"   
  
He was quick to correct himself.   
  
"Well, not this specifically. Just...someone to make rules for me. Someone to answer to. Someone to please."   
  
Understanding lit the blue eyed gaze.   
  
"Are you saying that you want me to be your master?"  
  
"Well, let's not use that word for obvious reasons, but basically...yeah."   
  
Apparently the ceiling had suddenly become very interesting to the brunet.   
  
"Doc," Jack started. "I've done this kind of thing before. This isn't a decision to make lightly."   
  
The Doctor sighed. "I know that Jack. But It's what I need."   
  
The ex time agent was thoughtful, considering exactly what the other man was proposing.  
  
"You're going to have to talk to me pretty extensively. This means I need to know everything and I mean everything, including your anatomy, what you're comfortable with. It's going to get awkward."   
  
The Time Lord nodded. "I understand that. And I don't mind staying until we've hashed it all out."   
  
Jack smiled at him.   
  
"Come here you." He pulled the slimmer body to him so the other man was pressed against his side, using his chest as a pillow. They would talk more in the morning. Right now he needed rest and he was certain his bedmate would sleep well tonight.


	2. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and The Doctor have a lot to talk about. What's different about Time Lord anatomy and how does this particular Time Lord handle a public outing to a D/s party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Masturbation, fantasizing, collars and a Time Lord sex ed lesson.

Jack woke first with the help of the Doctor sticking ice cold feet against his back. 

"I thought it was only women who did that," Jack grumbled, swinging his feet off the edge of the bed. With a big stretch, he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping man. This was going to be a long day for sure. He had to know that the other was aware of exactly what this kind of relationship entailed. He already had an idea of how to do that but it required leaving the hub unattended for awhile. This was important though. He simply couldn't let he man enter into this uneducated or it would only end in resentment. 

But there was time for that later. Now, he had to get showered and changed. He still had a team to lead for the time being and it wouldn't do for them to see their leader show up in the same wrinkled clothes he'd worn yesterday. 

The immortal stood and stretched again, padding over to the ladder. He really needed to build on his own bathroom but instead he just kept using the hub showers and making excuses. A shower was exactly what he needed right now. Something about the feel of the hot water running over him and the steam filling the air cleared his head and helped him think. He had a lot to think about. The task he'd been charged with was a daunting one. To be responsible for a Time Lord, a rare creature, last of his kind. But The Doctor didn't just want him to be responsible for him, he wanted to give himself to him. Could he really own the other man in such a way? Could he be his keeper?

Jack sighed as he stepped beneath the spray of the shower head. The heat seeped into his stiff back making him groan. The more he thought about it, the more he realized none of this mattered. Difficult or not, he loved he man. He would do anything for him regardless of how he was affected in the process. It would seem he had some calls and a shopping trip to make.

xXxXx

When the Doctor finally woke, he found himself alone. He reached a hand over feeling cool sheets which meant Jack had been up for awhile. The Time Lord sat up in the bed, wincing when his back side throbbed. There were clothes laid out at the foot of the bed for him. It wasn't the usual standard of dress he held himself to but he figured it was the only thing Jack could find of his that would fit him. 

Since the idea of crossing the hub naked to reach the TARDIS and her wardrobe didn't particularly appeal to him the pedestrian style T-shirt and jeans were his only real option. The captain's slightly broader frame meant the waist was a little loose, not unmanageably so, but the black cotton of the shirt clung to him nicely. He must admit he didn't look too bad in casual dress. 

Once his shoes were on and tied, he moved to ascend the ladder in search of Jack. He wasn't particularly looking forward to their conversations but he knew they were important if this was going to happen. It had been a long time since he had been in a relationship at all so to move directly into something like this made him nervous. He felt even more nervous when he stepped into the main area of the hub to see Gwen prodding a small metal ball on her desk.

"For the love of God, stop. You're going to make us all brain dead."

He swiped it up from her, running his fingers over it expertly until he heard three beeps.

"There we are. Be more careful you lot. Neurodegenerative devices are nothing to go poking at. Harmless now." He smiled as he tossed the orb back to her. Her face was bewildered as she turned it over in her hands.

"A neuro what?"

"A Neurodegenerator. It sends out a wave of energy specially designed to target the brain cells and disintegrate them either killing them all off or detaching the brain stem leaving you conscious but isolated as you slowly die of suffocation." He grimaced at the thought of it. "Not the kind of death I'd like if you don't mind."

Gwen looked down in awe at the tiny orb. How could such a small thing be so dangerous? The Doctor just smiled and patted her on the shoulder, telling her to keep up the good work before continuing his search for Jack. It hadn't occurred to him that he had no idea where anything was but he figured it wasn't too big a place. One could only wander around it for so long before running into the person you were looking for. 

'Or a pterodactyl. Really would like to get a closer look at her while I'm here,' he thought to himself. It would be nice to explore a bit, see what other alien tech they'd dug up, perhaps there were some pieces he could use for the TARDIS when she needed repaired, maybe see if they were hiding away any other aliens or prehistoric creatures that had fallen through the rift. He was trying to be helpful and not at all stalling. That's what he told himself anyway. He would find Jack at some point or Jack would find him when it was time to talk. No worries.

xXxXx

"Boy are people gonna be glad to see you back on the scene. You've been missed, Jack." The man on the other end sounded hopeful. Jack chuckled as he drove back to the hub, cell phone held to his ear. 

"Well, I'm not exactly back Trevor. An old friend of mine is interested in us having that kind of relationship. I just want to show him what he'd be getting into."

"Well, it'll still be nice to see you again. We've had a lot of people requesting you as a mentor."

"You know I won't do that. I worked it out on my own, if they can't do the same then they're not with the right person and they have no business pursuing it."

He heard the laugh on the other end. "We don't all have the vast experience you do Jack. I'll never know how you got so good at this."

"It's all about reading people," he said. "So you can get me in tonight with a plus one?"

"Absolutely. The festivities start at ten-o-clock sharp Mr. Harkness."

"I'll see you then." Flipping the phone closed, he tapped his comms, directing Ianto to open the garage for him. He looked fondly at the white bag sitting in the passenger's seat. Inside were three long velvet boxes. It was time to bite the bullet and get down to it with the Doctor. When he came through the cog door with his bags he was surprised at the lack of Time Lord and his two employees staring at a computer screen.

"Are we bored? I can always find some paperwork for the two of you."

"Jack," Gwen said, waving him over without looking away from the screen. "Come have a look at this?" The captain shrugged off his great coat, hanging it up before joining the other two in staring at the monitor. Jack gaped at the sight before him.

"What the hell?" There on the CCTV was the Doctor, down in the containment room. He was sitting on the floor in one of the cells with a weevil curled up in his lap, rubbing the creature's back and speaking gently to it in hushed tones. "How long has he been in there?"

"Twenty minutes," Ianto replied. "I almost ran down myself when I saw him open the door but he just sort of yelled at it and it sat down. Been like this ever since." Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Ianto, take these up to the conference room," he instructed, handing the bags to the Welshman," and get some food and tea prepared and set out. I'm guessing he hasn't eaten yet. He's not one to ask for anything." Ianto nodded and took the bags from him before heading to the kitchen.

"And, Gwen, you two snoops say off the conference room cameras. These talks are personal and private. He barely wants to tell me so I doubt he'll appreciate anyone else nosing in."

She said nothing but had the grace to blush guiltily as she went back to the project she was meant to be working on. Jack grinned, having caught her and made his way down to the holding cells. Upon entering the room, he was greeted with the sight of the Doctor sitting in much the same way he was before, the Weevil snuggled up on him.

"Never thought I'd see the day one of these guys got friendly." The Time lord looked up at Jack, his expression none too happy.

"Why are they locked up in here all by themselves? The poor things should at least be with each other."

"Well they've been living in the sewers and a few abandoned buildings around here. They're usually harmless and keep to themselves but once in awhile you get one of these guys who go rogue and start going after people. That's when they come here."

The Weevil growled angrily at Jack, moving to get up but the Doctor shushed it, cooing gently until it had settled again. Once he had calmed it, he turned his attention back to he other man.

"I can imagine they might go a bit mental after awhile. They're pets, Jack. And high end ones at that. When you're raised to be a pampered companion you can only take living in a sewer for so long. Keeping them in these little cells all alone, shooting at them when they misbehave, man handling them the way you do all after they've fallen through some hole with no idea where they are? You lot have only driven them more mad with fear and pain."

He looked down at the head in his lap and rubbed the poor lost thing's back once more before moving to stand, giving it his assurances he would be back to visit again as soon as possible. The cell door locked behind him and Jack got his first good look at the other man. There was something utterly arousing about the Time Lord wearing his clothes. He looked good in 21st century casual. The jeans were a bit loose but otherwise he really loved this look on him.

"Well we can worry about them later. If you know what they are maybe we can get them home, but right now," he reached out, arms curling around the Time Lord's waist and pulling the thinner man against him. "I think it's time we had a discussion, don't you?"

The Doctor brought his hands to Jack's chest, not pushing him away, just resting there. He kept his head down shyly, turning up his brown eyes to look through his lashes into the captain's blue ones. He'd been dreading this all day.

"I suppose." 

Jack smiled, at him.

"Don't be so tense now. I'm just asking you to talk to me. You like talking."

A sigh escaped the Time Lord's lips as Jack guided him up the stairs with a hand on his lower back. He secretly enjoyed the warmth of the contact. They passed Gwen who glanced at them out of the corner of her eye, obviously wanting to know what was going on and his cheeks turned pink at the idea of someone other than Jack hearing this discussion. He was led up another smaller set of stairs to a glass walled conference room. Ianto was there, setting down a tray, a kettle and two mugs.

"You didn't specify, sir so I made some sandwiches and brought a variety of tea." Jack nodded his approval before motioning to the door. "Thank you Ianto."

Finally, they were alone. Jack pulled out a chair for the Time Lord before taking his own. He waited, resting his head on his hand until the other had settled with a few of the finger sandwiches and had chosen his tea.

"Well," he started. "I suppose we should start with what you hope to accomplish through this."

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. "I already told you that Jack. I need someone to keep me in line."

Jack just stared at him, prodding him to continue with his gaze. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "And...I just...I want to feel like I matter to someone. I mean, if something happened to Martha you'd know it. You'd miss her. If I were to die for good, no one would notice. They'd just assume I was still off on some adventure. They could pass on without meeting me again and they'd never know any different."

"And," Jack prompted. The Doctor sighed.

"And I'm lonely, Jack. I'm always alone and I'm sick of it. Are you satisfied now?"

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Yes, actually I am. This isn't going to work if you're not open with me, Doctor. You have to be able to tell me what you feel and what you're thinking. You have to be able to trust me to take care of you, physically and emotionally."

The Doctor hung his head. He knew why Jack was pushing so much. He shouldn't be so snippy. This was what he'd asked for after all, but he wasn't used to relying on someone else so heavily. A gentle hand came to rest beneath his chin, coaxing him to look up and meet the others' gaze. When Jack spoke his voice was soft, understanding.

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you. But I have a lot of patience and all of eternity to work on this. I can help you break down these walls you've built but you have to want it too. I'm more than willing to take care of you but I can't read your mind. You have to talk to me. If you don't tell me what you need then I can't give it to you." With a sigh, the Time Lord nodded. He knew the man was right. He had actually taken some time out of his hub exploring adventure to look up some information. The most reliable thing he had found on the internet was a site called . It was the only thing he could find that were actual articles and not porn. They very thoroughly outlined the "life style" and what was considered okay and not by the majority of the community. He had been surprised by the high standards of respect and honor that they held, even more so than plain people or "vanilla" as he found they were called. Even though it was all meant to be strictly informative, there still had been bits that made him go a bit red in the face.

"What about you," he said to Jack, trying to direct the conversation away from himself for a bit. "What do you want from this, Jack? What am I supposed to call you? What do you expect from me?"

Jack smiled at him. "You're very good at deflection. We'll have to work on that too." He brushed his thumb affectionately along the Time Lord's jaw as he spoke to him. "For now, in public you can stick with Sir. When we're alone, that's if you choose to go through with this after our little field trip, I know you're issues with Master so I'd like you to use Sir or Captain."

The Doctor nodded. Jack was very pleased with how well he was doing already. The emotional barriers would be hard to break through but he was already responding positively to the physical aspect of things. He hadn't even flinched when Jack had embraced him downstairs and he didn't bat an eye now at such an intimate display in a room with transparent walls.

"As far as specific expectations, we'll worry about that once you've made your final decision. Right now, I have a checklist of things I'd like you to look over. I need to know what you do and don't like and what you're interested in." He took out a sheet of paper from a file folder and handed it to the other man. The Doctor blushed as he read down the list of different fetishes and sexual acts, each with a brief explanation of what it entailed and three boxes after marked yes, no, and curious about. "I've only included the things I've done before but feel free to make a note of anything you like or want to try that isn't on there."

"Oh, I think this'll be fine thanks," the Doctor quipped.

Jack told him to take his time with it. "I don't need it back same day. Now this is where it gets difficult,"

"Because the rest has been just lovely."

Jack ignored the remark, continuing. "I need to know what's different about you, Doctor. What differentiates a Time Lord from a human?" This time the other actually groaned his displeasure. "Come on, Doc. Just pretend you're teaching a class." The captain was enjoying this far too much. He heard the sigh of defeat and prepared for a lecture.

"Well, I guess we're...more sensitive than humans when it comes to...certain things. You see, we had a bit of a," he looked away from Jack's eyes, embarrassed. "A bit of a fertility problem on Gallifrey. Of course, we evolved gradually to increase our chances of conception."

"Evolved how?" Jack was intrigued now.

"It was an evolution in the males mostly. We developed quite a few extras." Jack made no move to interrupt or ask questions. He simply waited for the other to continue on his own. "For starters," the Doctor began. "Time Lord males can conceive but only once about every thousand years. We go into a sort of, well, I suppose you might call it mating season. For an entire week we become insatiable. If there's a female around she would easily find herself jumped but if there are two males then they fight. The winner is the sire, the loser carries."

That brought back some memories. They were just boys when their first cycle hit and they hadn't heeded the warnings of the elders to isolate themselves. He remembered the thrill of being shoved face first into a wall, arm behind his back as he was claimed roughly and thoroughly by the victor. He remembered the countless hours he'd spent on his back and on his knees, keening in pleasure and calling out to the other. Arching up off the bed, gripping the sheets and screaming his name as he came. "Koschei!"

"Doctor!" Jack's voice snapped him out of his reverie. The Doctor shook his head to clear it before meeting the captain's concerned gaze.

"Sorry, just," he shifted, awkwardly to try and relieve the sudden pressure in the denim, thankful now for the looseness of them. "Just memories. Anyway! Much like the early years of earth, homosexual relationships were unheard of. Not because they were particularly frowned upon but because they served no purpose. A majority of us were reluctant to try once this was discovered. It had never been attempted and sounded painful to be quite honest but once a few finally decided to give it a go we discovered some other extras."

"Like?"

The Time Lord's face went bright red. "Nothing really. Doesn't matter. You mentioned a field trip?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't going to be distracted from this. The Doctor was ready to bash his face off the table from embarrassment.

"Doctor," the captain prompted. He just rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look at the other man. Jack sighed and stood. "I guess you don't want this after all. That's fine." He moved to leave, knowing the effect his threat would have. Sure enough, he felt long, cool fingers close around his wrist.

"Wait," he heard the other sigh. "It's not that at all. It's just...this is very personal and I'm not used to sharing this much with anyone."

Jack sat back down, leaning closer to the brown haired man, placing a hand on his knee. "I know that," he said. "I understand that you like your privacy but if we're going through with this then, between the two of us, there's no such thing. Besides," he grinned, giving him a wink. "Imagine how much better it'll feel if I know exactly what to look for."

He watched as the Time Lord thought about it, biting his lower lip at whatever had gone through his mind, eyes glazing over. He looked at Jack, obviously tempted. He leaned his head against his hand, still refusing to look at the other man.

"As you're well aware, humans have the prostate gland. Time Lords have something similar called delectatio. Where pleasure upon stimulation is just a happy coincidence in humans, delectatio were designed for that. There are four of them and as well as feeling fantastic, they provide," he paused, struggling to find a better word for it, something more sophisticated and failed. "Well, they provide lubrication for...well you get the idea. In addition to the four...up there, there's one located on the roof of the mouth. Sort of a way to get the other ones started until there's enough of the secretion to," he coughed nervously. "Yes well, to allow for manual stimulation. Instead of secreting that though, the oral delectatio releases a sort of aphrodisiac, acting to ensure...longevity of the dominant male. By keeping him "prepared" you increase your chances of conception."

Shifting nervously in his chair, the Doctor moved on to the final and somewhat less embarrassing bit of Time Lord anatomy.

"And the last bit is the tongue. I know you've seen me lick a lot of odd things to identify them. That's because Time Lords are a bit like...like snakes? No, I wouldn't say that. Oh! Kind of like big cats when they make that scrunchy face? They're tasting the air to better pick up and identify scents. Time Lords have something a bit like that. Instead of taste buds our tongues are covered in fine hairs. Their sensitivity makes them wonderful for identification, makes us a bit of food snobs as well but it also makes it very...pleasurable to perform certain sexual acts."

Jack was leaned back in his chair, a hand over his mouth in thought. His silence was unnerving to the man who'd just told him all his secrets.

"Well?"

Jack furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, looking at the Time Lord. "So when you're thinking really hard about something and you do that thing where you press the tip of your tongue to the roof of your mouth, are you-"

"Alright," the Time Lord said a bit too loud, slapping his hands down on the table. He brought one hand up to cover his face from Jack's view. Jack laughed as the Doctor's attempt to hide his blush was thwarted, the bright red burning down his neck and on the tips of his ears.

"You mentioned a field trip. What sort of field trip?" Jack did his best not to smile, amused as he was by the other man's reaction.

"It's more of a party a friend of mine is having. Everyone there will be like us. I want you to see this sort of thing up close and personal. If we're going to this you need to dress the part."

"Dress the part how," the Time Lord asked. He wasn't really a latex and chaps kind of man.

"Don't worry. You'll be completely covered up.' Jack picked up a paper bag from the shops and handed it to the Doctor. The Time Lord took it, peeking inside. "I want you to go down to my room now. You look over that sheet. If there's anything you're unfamiliar with feel free to ask me or use the laptop under the bed. I want you showered, dressed and ready to go by nine-o-clock tonight. Am I understood?"

The Doctor shivered. He had forgotten how it felt to be commanded. "Yes, sir."

The captain stood with a pleased smile and headed for the door. He paused to run his fingers through the brown spikes, and lean down, his lips close to a pale ear to whisper "good boy," before heading out of the conference room. The Doctor watched after him and couldn't stop his own small smile from creeping onto his face at the other man's praise.

xXxXx

The list seemed less impressive when he was by himself or, more accurately, less intimidating.

Still, as he read through the different things he couldn't help but picture doing the more palatable ones with Jack. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering to thoughts of being tied up and helpless with the other man touching him, kissing him deeply and running his tongue over that little bump in just the right way to make him shiver as teasing fingers trailed down his sides to his hips. He imagined those firm hands pinning him to the mattress as warm lips repeated the downward journey.

Was the thermostat broken? The room felt much hotter than seventy degrees.

In his mind those lips stopped over a pert nipple, tongue darting out, soft and moist, to lick over it. He didn't notice his own hand slipping beneath the waist band of his jeans as, in his head, that warm mouth continued it's journey downward. He could almost feel the gentle kisses pressed to the soft skin of his belly.

Jack's mouth skated past his erection, making him whimper as it moved down to nip and lick at the flesh of his thighs instead, littering the pale skin with little love bites, claiming marks. Still, his need went untouched as Jack's hands moved to the backs of his knees instead, pushing up and spreading them apart to expose his opening.

He started to stroke himself harder, working his tongue against the roof of his mouth as imaginary Jack leaned down to lavish the pink hole with long, flat strokes of his tongue that made his back arch. He couldn't help but cry out as the long licks turned to a hardened tip, pushing at that tight ring of muscle and flickering over the edges before returning to the slow, languid strokes. That wicked tongue continued alternating in it's sweet tortures until it finally slipped inside.

The Doctor threw his head back, biting his lip to hold back a moan as he came, coating his hand and the inside of his trousers. 

'Jack's trousers,' he realized. He sighed. "This is why Time Lords don't do this sort of thing."

xXxXx

Jack entered his office, fully dressed for the night out in a light blue button down shirt, the ends tucked into black slacks. He was wearing his dress shoes that were usually reserved for weddings and funerals and his hair was neatly styled. In his pocket was one of the velvet boxes from this afternoon. It was very simple just as the item it contained was simple. He couldn't wait to see how the Doctor looked.

At five minutes to nine the hatch opened and up he came. He stood before Jack with his arms out, turning to give him a better view. The captain smiled to himself as the Time Lord turned for him, showing off how well the leather hugged his perfectly round ass. The black shine of the leather contrasted with the white wife beater perfectly.

"Very nice," Jack said, leaning his hip against his desk. "It's only missing one thing."

He moved now, pulling the box from his back pocket. He beckoned the other closer to him. The Doctor stopped in front of him, waiting patiently.

"Kneel," Jack commanded. The other dropped obediently to his knees. "Now," Jack started. "It's not the best idea for you to come to an event like this without this last crucial piece."

He opened the box now, showing the other what was inside. It was a leather collar, Dark blue and plain with a silver tag on the front. Etched into the metal was Jack's name.

"This collar is known as the collar of consideration. It in no way ties you to me permanently but it will show everyone there that you're pursuing a monogamous and committed relationship. This is your protection against lone Dominants who find that you strike their fancy. While no one would actually hurt you, our lot can be persistent."

Jack handed the box to the Doctor. The man lifted it gently, testing the weight of it in his hands. The leather was soft, flexible but it was strong. It was heavy enough to be noticeable but not enough to irritate the skin. He looked up at Jack, holding the collar out to him.

"Would...would you put it on me?"

His voice was shy but the pleased smile Jack gave him was reassurance that his response was correct. The larger, warmer hand covered his own as the captain took the collar from him. He tilted his chin up, exposing his throat to give the other man access. Fingertips brushed against the soft pale flesh as the clasp of the collar was fastened. Jack smiled, trailing his fingers along the Time Lord's jaw, guiding him to stand and tipping his chin up to press their lips together in a firm kiss.

"Gorgeous," he breathed against the soft lips beneath his. "Now come on. We don't want to be late."


	3. Own Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have arrived at the party. The Doctor gets to explore a bit, Jack meets some old friends and final decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BDSM, collars, sleepy Doctors and FINALLY some smuttiness.

The car ride seemed long and unnerving. Jack was too focused on the directions he'd been given to talk which left the Doctor alone with his thoughts. He still couldn't believe what he had done in Jack's room earlier. He was a grown man for time's sake. He wasn't some hormonal teenager anymore. He hadn't done that since he was one hundred and sixty. It simply wasn't dignified and he hoped beyond hope that Jack didn't do his own laundry or he was busted.

'Maybe I should have put them in the bottom of the laundry bin so it looked like his,' he thought to himself. Either way, there was nothing for it now.

The Time Lord couldn't help but be curious as to what sights would greet him when they arrived. Jack was so adamant that he witness it all first hand he feared he may have got it wrong. Perhaps he was asking Jack for something far more brutal or dangerous than what he'd meant. Sure paddles and whips could be fun in the right setting as The Master had taught him so long ago but he wanted so much more than just a bedroom scene. Especially if it was with Jack. He wanted there to be some aspect of his life where he didn't have to make the decisions and a relationship seemed to be a good place for that. Secretly, under all his bravado and heroic antics, the Doctor yearned for the life he'd had on Gallifrey. He wanted to defer to someone else's authority.

"Poor Doctor," the Master's voice came from inside his head. A memory from the valiant. "Always in charge, taking care of his little humans."

He was in his youthful form in The Master's office, on his knees and hands tied behind his back. He was seated in front of the other Time Lord who leaned back in his wheeled desk chair, his expression condescending.

"Acting so brave and strong when he wants so much to just be a good boy," he cooed. Hands wandered down, unbuttoning The Master's trousers to release his hard cock. He took it in hand, stroking lazily as he looked down at the Doctor.

"Go on then, be a good boy." He grinned. "Make your Master happy with that mouth of yours."

The Time Lord blinked, turning to look out the car window. His hand went subconsciously up to his neck, fingering the leather there. He didn't need those memories popping up now, not when he was trying to start over with someone new. Still, it's hard to forget someone you grew up with, your best friend, even when they'd turned their back on you and hurt you so many times. It was even harder when you knew you deserved it.

"All right. Finally! I am gonna find the bastard that moved the place and put my boot in his ass," Jack growled as he made a left turn into an almost barren parking lot. There were only four other cars there.

"It used to be right off south main but the new owners felt a need to relocate." It wasn't a big place. It looked like a dive bar or a small club. The neon sign out front read "Fetish Factor."

"Very subtle," the Doctor teased.

"At least we don't get surprised pedestrians wandering in." Jack smiled, unhooking his seat belt and exiting the SUV, moving to open the Doctor's door for him as well. He offered his arm and the Doctor accepted, looping his own arm through. Together they headed towards the door to be stopped by a large, muscular man in black latex trousers and matching spiked boots. He was shirtless with a leather hood over his head, hiding his face.

"Name," he asked in a deep, gruff voice. Jack just gave him his signature blinding smile. "Harkness. Jack Harkness."

"And him?" He gestured to the Doctor, who was clinging to Jack now, slightly intimidated.

"He would be my companion," Jack answered. After checking over the list, the man opened the door for them, waving them inside. Jack gave him a nod as they passed. When they entered the main area of the building the Doctor gaped. Everywhere you looked there were people in leather and latex. There were people on leashes, some sitting on the floor beside bar stools as the people at the bar chatted. Off of the main room were three hallways labeled sub sphere, Dominant's Dominion and VIP.

"Hey," Jack gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to gain the Time Lord's attention. "Relax. You're with me. No one's going to bother you."

"It's not that. I just had no idea this was so popular." Jack laughed.

"Well that's kind of the point. We want to stay underground. This isn't something that's meant to be a fad. It's intended as a lifestyle so we don't very much care for people who practice half heartedly."

"Especially this one. So don't go running off on him now." Jack turned to the familiar voice with a grin. The Doctor turned as well, seeing a thin man with wavey, shoulder length blonde hair and a fake tan.

"Trevor," Jack greeted. "Been too long." The blonde smiled at Jack before eying the Doctor up and down. When his green eyes trailed back up to the leather around the pale throat he whistled appreciatively.

"Damn, Jack. You said you had a curious friend. You never said you collared him. You haven't collared anyone since-"

"Well, things change." The dark tone in the captain's voice was unmistakeable. Drop it. He squeezed his companion's hand gently. "Go on," he nudged. "Introduce yourself." Realizing he hadn't given Jack a human name to use at such events he turned, nodding to Trevor.

"John Smith. Pleased to meet you."

Trevor cocked an eyebrow. "Don't want to give out your real name just yet. I understand. But you might want to come up with something more convincing for the rest of these guys." He gestured to the bar and the people seated there who had turned to observe them. Just how popular was Jack in these places? The Doctor started fidgeting slightly, the weight of their eyes on him discomforting.

"Don't look so nervous," Trevor teased, too white teeth standing out against his almost orange skin. "No one here bites. Not unless you ask real nice anyway."

"And you'd better not be asking anyone but me," Jack whispered to him. The Doctor grinned at Jack, pressing the tip of his tongue to his mouth and earning raised eyebrows from his Dominant. Oh yeah. He was savvy to that now. 'This is embarrassing,' he thought turning his head away and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Jack just laughed, tugging him by the hand to guide him over to the bar.

"I'm not going to have to have to sit on the floor am I?" The Doctor wasn't too keen on kneeling all night, his joints already aching from the thought of it. Jack didn't answer but after taking a seat, pulled the Time Lord into his lap, making his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. It seemed the bar tender knew Jack as well, winking as he asked what he was having. He ordered for them both, his usual martini and a lager for his charge.

"Wow, Jack," the man beside them said. He was about a head taller than Jack, burly but not fat by any means. His hair was dark and he had a beard that followed his jawline. By his feet was a boy that looked to be in his mid twenties, shirtless with leather pants.

"Where'd you find this one? He's quite a pretty little number." The Doctor wasn't sure he liked the way the other man was leering at him. It didn't seem like his Dominant did either, arms wrapping protectively around him. His response was so low it was almost a growl.

"Thanks, Bowen. I've waited a long time for this one. You know it takes a lot for me to collar anyone." He pulled the Doctor tighter to him, nipping his ear to emphasize his possession to the other man. A chill ran down the Time Lord's spine. Sensitive ears was something unique to him. No matter how many times he regenerated, it was always the ears.

The man, Bowen, appeared to have gotten the point but he didn't seem too happy about it as he turned away. Jack nuzzled gently just below the Doctor's jaw affectionately.

"You watch out for him and his sub," he warned. "Bowen's what we call a poacher."

"Like anyone could take me away from you," the Time Lord said, leaning against Jack more as he enjoyed the contact. He felt those lips curve up into a smile against the skin of his neck.

"Not in your right mind. Just don't let them buy you any drinks."

There was a warning he would take to hearts. Most popular date rape drugs used on earth in this time period were toxic to him and the only one here who knew he wasn't human was Jack. He hadn't intended to stray far anyway. He didn't know anyone and he wasn't exactly sure what the social etiquette was at such an event. Was he allowed to address Dominants? Would other submissives be permitted to speak to him? Was it rude to just walk up to another sub and strike up a conversation or did he have to arrange such a thing through Jack talking to their Dominant first? There were so many rules he didn't know yet and he didn't want to find out by breaking one.

Instead he just snuggled up to his captain, almost curling up under the coat, and just listened. Jack caught up with some familiar people, discussed some mundane every day topics, even answered a few inquiries as to where he purchased the collar and if it was a custom made piece. The Doctor was content to listen and feel the comfort of the others voice as it rumbled under his ear, and enjoy the human warmth that surrounded him. He hadn't noticed when his eyelids started to droop. He didn't know when he had drifted off. He wasn't sure when they had moved back to the car but soon Jack was shaking his arm to wake him.

Bleary eyed, he realized his head was no longer rested against his captain's chest but the tinted window of the SUV. He yawned and turned to look at Jack through half conscious eyes.

"We're home," Jack said, smiling gently at him. "Come on. I can't carry you down the stairs. Time to wake up."

The Doctor grumbled, curling back up against the door. "Don' want to," he whimpered. Jack combed his fingers through the disheveled brown locks with a smile. The Doctor was kind of adorable when he was tired.

"But if you wake up and walk down with me you can have a nice soft bed to sleep in instead of these uncomfortable seats." He thought the other may have fallen back to sleep when he got no response. "Doctor?"

"M'thinking," he mumbled.

"No more thinking," Jack told him firmly. "Come on. We'll go down and I'll tuck you in for the night. You'll hurt your back sleeping in here."

The Doctor sat up then with mild protest, opening his door and sliding out. He leaned against the hood of the car until Jack came around for him and then clung to him instead. One arm came around his shoulders to guide him gently toward the stairwell, the main elevator having been turned off for the night. Gradually, the Time Lord became less and less wobbly, able to support himself as they descended. He still wasn't quite awake but he was aware enough to stay upright on his own.

When they finally made their way down through the hub to Jack's office, Jack went down the ladder first, into the tiny room and held his arms out to help the Time Lord down.

"Here. Sit down," he instructed, guiding the other man to the edge of the bed.

He sat at first but decided to flop back onto the mattress instead, his arms above his head, eyes closing as he took in the softness of it. He smiled and a contented sigh turned into a giggle as he felt first one shoe slip off, then the other.

"Captain, you're undressing me," he teased with a sleepy smile. Fingers hooked under his socks next, tickling as they were pulled off and causing more sleepy giggles to rise from him. When his trousers were unbuttoned, he propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Jack with a goofy grin.

"Are you trying to get into my pants, Sir?"

"Shut up and lie down," Jack said, holding back a few sniggers of his own as he pushed the Time Lord back down so he could peel the leather off of him. It was horrible of you fell asleep in it. With the black material removed, he rearranged the other man so he was lying with his head in the pillows instead of hanging off the opposite edge.

He stripped himself down his boxers as well before crawling in next to his Doctor, pulling the blankets over them both. It didn't take long until there was a head on his chest and a thin body curled into his side. The Doctor was awfully cuddly and playful when he was tired and Jack couldn't say he minded.

"Jack," he whimpered.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't let Bowen take me, would you?"

"Of course not," Jack said, his thumb brushing back and forth over the Doctor's shoulder in reassurance.

"Good."

Jack closed his eyes, ready for sleep himself now. Except:

"Jack,"

"Yes," he asked.

"You...you love me don't you?"

"Yes, sweethearts. More than anything."

"Good. 'cause I love you too."

"..."

"Jack,"

"I thought you were tired," Jack laughed.

"Well I am," The Doctor pouted. "But it's too quiet. Usually the TARDIS helps me sleep."

With a resigned sigh, Jack hugged the Doctor tighter against him. "And how does she do that, love?"

"Well, mostly her usual hum puts me out but sometimes she sings to me."

"Should I sing you something then," he asked, pressing a kiss against Tawny hair.

"Yes please," the sleepy Time Lord whimpered, snuggling his head under Jack's chin. He thought for a moment, not quite sure what to pick. Then he had it and he started the low, gentle, soothing tune.

"If I fell in love with you,

would you promise to be true,

and help me understand.

'cause I've been in love before,

and I found that love was more,

than just holding hands."

He twined his fingers together with the Doctor's.

"If I give my heart to you,

I must be sure from the very start,

that you would love me more than her."

The Doctor's eyes slowly slipped shut, feeling warm and safe in his Dominant's arms. His decision was made.

"If I trust in you, oh please,

don't run and hide. If I love you too,

oh please, don't hurt my pride like her.

'cause I couldn't stand the pain.

And I would be sad if our new love was in vain."

Jack closed his eyes, hearing the slow, even breaths coming from the other.

"So I hope you see that I,

would love to love you."

He kissed his lover's forehead, pulling the blankets tighter around them as he drifted off himself.

xXxXx

He knew he was dreaming. This field was gone. The whole planet was gone. It wasn't possible for this familiar, red, knee high grass to exist. Trees with silver leaves were extinct. Still, the burnt orange sky gave him comfort. Dream or not, for the time being, he was home.

"About time Doctor."

The familiar voice made him turn. There she stood even though it was impossible. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. Instead of her usual tight pants and low cut shirt, she stood in a white sundress, he edges waving gently in the wind. In her arms was a little blanket wrapped bundle. He stood across from her, his mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Rose?" She smiled at him.

"You've given me so much, Doctor. Even though you couldn't stay, you gave me him." Suddenly, a white figure was stepping forward, slowly phasing in to reveal himself. His half human self came up behind Rose and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, one hand in his pocket. He heard his own voice address him now.

"That gave us her," the second Doctor pulled down a corner of the blanket, revealing a baby girl with unruly brown hair. The chubby little cheeks dimpled as she gave a yawn and she looked at him, revealing light brown eyes shot through with stardust. His eyes, he realized.

"You gave us happiness Doctor."

Then two more figures appeared, hand in hand and they slowly materialized into Mickey and Martha. Martha smiled wide at him. Mickey didn't smile but his eyes reflected none of the old mirth or jealousy, respect shining there instead.

"Without you, I'd never have met this great lug," Martha said, raising their joined hands. "We found each other because of you."

"You've helped our family, Doctor." The Doctor turned his head swiftly, seeing Wilf standing there as well, tears welling in the old man's eyes. "You made Donna better. You showed her mother how she was hurting her. We've become so much closer and for the first time, Donna actually seems happy."

"You see Doctor," Rose said. "You've given so much. Even through the hard times and the losses we've suffered, we've gained so much more. We're all so happy."

He looked around at all the familiar faces, their new lives were so wonderful. His other stepped forward now. "You always tell everyone when you leave to have a fantastic life. We have."

It was a bit strange to feel his own hand on his shoulder. "How about you take your own advice for once. Be happy yourself. Have your own fantastic life. There's someone that's been waiting a long time for you."

The other Doctor pointed over the Doctor's shoulder and he turned. There he stood, hands in the pockets of his long, billowing coat, silently watching. Blue eyes met his and he felt overwhelmed at the emotions he saw there.

"Go on," his other self nudged him forward with a smile. "Go get your own happy ending."

He just stood, staring for a moment, unsure of himself. Then Jack pulled his hands from his pockets, holding his arms out wide, waiting for him to decide. He was wanted, truly wanted, truly loved. He felt the sting of tears prick at his own eyes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, moving forward, stepping into Jack and feeling strong arms envelope him. He was held tightly, protected, safe. Tears streamed down his face as he clung to the other man, hands fisted in the lapels of his jacket.

He felt the other man's lips close to his ear, the warmth of his breath as he whispered sweet nothings to him. Two words were all it took to put him over the edge. "Welcome home."

He woke then, his eyes drifting open. He was still curled up against Jack, head on his broad chest and encased in the other man's arms. Lifting his head to get a better view, he watched the sleeping face. Jack did love him, loved him more than he thought was possible. If he was honest with himself, he loved Jack too. He had for some time, even in his last body. Of course, it had been little more than a crush then but as the man changed and matured, going from the devil may care con man he had been when they met to the selfless man he was now, the Doctor found himself falling hard for the younger man. The Time Lord rested his chin on Jack's chest, still watching. The lines on the man's forehead were smooth now, relaxed with sleep. Gently, trying not to wake him, the Doctor traced the laugh lines at the corners of his mouth with his finger tips.

Jack stirred then, shifting slightly and blinking the sleep from his eyes. Feeling someone watching him, the captain looked down, smiling at the Time Lord as he watched him.

"Good morning," he said softly, his voice still groggy. Jack curled his fingers under the Doctor's chin, bringing his face closer to give his lips a gentle peck. This was the second time he'd woken with the Time Lord in his bed and he hoped for many more mornings like it.

"Sorry about last night," the Doctor said. "I was a bit of a burden."

"Absolutely not. You were adorable."

"Well, I meant it, ya'know," he started. "About loving you."

He looked away, afraid he would chicken out if he had to look at the other man while he said it.

"And...I've made my decision." He brushed his fingers over the collar still around his neck. "I think I'll keep this." Jack was quiet. "Unless you've changed your mind. It's alright if you have-"

He didn't get to finish the thought as Jack flipped them over to press him into bed. Square tipped fingers intertwined with his, pinning his hands above his head. The bigger man straddled his hips and leaned down to press his mouth to the Doctor's in a bruising kiss. Jack's mouth was so warm.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," Jack murmured against him without breaking the kiss.

Soft, full lips moved against his, sending a surge of heat through him. He felt a wet tongue glide over his lips and parted them obediently, allowing his Dominant to deepen the kiss.

Jack swallowed the Doctor's groan as he slipped his tongue inside. He had known about the temperature difference but the coolness against his human heat still sent a shock through him. He moaned against the other man as he plundered the Time Lords mouth, running his tongue over teeth and gums, mapping out his moist cavern before curling it around his companion's.

The Doctor moaned and melted against Jack they played, the hot tongue stroking against his own, more sensitive one.

Remembering another interesting bit of anatomy, Jack started searching. There it was, the little nub nestled into the upward curve of his palate. He licked over it experimentally and the Doctor shuddered beneath him. Jack smiled as he played with it more, swirling the tip of his tongue around it before pressing into it's center, seeing how much the Doctor could take.

The Time Lord bucked against Jack, trying desperately for some kind of friction as he pulled back, gasping for breath. It had been so long since he'd had a partner, he'd forgotten how good it felt when someone else was doing the touching. Hell, he'd barely even touched himself in almost three hundred years. He could think of maybe four times in that entire span including yesterday's little tryst.

Jack didn't slow down, latching onto his neck instead, sucking and nibbling at the soft, supple flesh of his throat, nipping at his adam's apple. He delighted in the little squirms from the body pinned under him. One hand was released only so he could snatch it at the wrist, now pinning the slighter man with one hand. His free hand trailed down the lithe body, ghosting over chest and ribs down to his hips.

The Doctor gasped softly as Jack cupped him through the fabric of his pants, pressing up into the palm. He was so hard he was aching. Jack rubbed against his erection, pleasing him but not quite enough to satisfy.

"Jack," he moaned.

"What was that," Jack growled against his collar bone, his hand stilling.

"Captain," the Time Lord enthusiastically corrected himself. He felt the grin against him and Jack purred appreciatively.

"That's better," he encouraged, his hand moving again but slower this time. "What do you want, Doctor?"

He whimpered then, rocking his hips into the warm touch. "I need...oh I need you to touch me. Please." He wanted it so badly, the tip of him having soaked through the cotton already. Jack moved to nip at the shell of his ear.

"Good boy."

He relished the sound of the Time Lord crying out in pleasure as his hand slipped beneath the waist band, sure fingers curling around the impressive length. He tugged playfully at it, enjoying the little noises it pulled from the other's throat. When he felt he had teased enough, a flick of his wrist and the elastic had been moved, catching under his balls and freeing him, exposing him. Jack leaned back then, looking down between them to finally see it. The Doctor was thick. Not as thick as Jack but longer than Jack.

He stroked him fully now, from base to tip, his own cock twitching as he saw the Doctor, eyes closed, mouth gaping as he gasped and panted, letting out a little moan when Jack flicked his thumb over the head. Jack released his grip on the other man's wrists to free his own need from his tented boxer shorts. He took the Doctor by the wrist again, this time guiding that hand down to wrap around him.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he looked down. A surge of heat went through him when he saw Jack. He was thick and hot and hard. He couldn't help but imagine having that inside him as he started running his hand over it, trying his best to pleasure Jack despite being very out of practice. If the little noises coming from the captain were any indication he was at least doing something right but it was hard to concentrate on his own task with Jack's expert ministrations.

"Here," Jack said, his voice thick with lust as he gently pulled the Doctor's hand away. He released his grip on the other man as well, licking his palm before wrapping I around both their cocks. He groaned as he felt the coolness of the Time Lord's erection pressed against the heat of his own and started to stroke them both together.

The Doctor gripped the bed sheets, biting his lip a the intense sensation. He had already been ready for so long, he couldn't last. Arching up off the bed, he screamed as his orgasm tore through him.

Jack was so close, so when the Doctor exploded, his come covering both their dicks so he tugged faster, harder. Throwing his head back with a grunt and a groan, he came, thick white ropes splashing against the Doctor's stomach.

He leaned forward then, pressing their foreheads together as they both tried to catch their breath. Jack peppered kisses over the Doctor's face and along his jaw before pressing one to his lips, lingering for just a bit. He had waited so long.

"You didn't get to go inside," the Time Lord panted.

"Next time." Jack smiled at him. "If there's anything we have plenty of, it's time."


	4. Train Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have arrived at the party. The Doctor gets to explore a bit, Jack meets some old friends and final decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BDSM, collars, sleepy Doctors and FINALLY some smuttiness.

The car ride seemed long and unnerving. Jack was too focused on the directions he'd been given to talk which left the Doctor alone with his thoughts. He still couldn't believe what he had done in Jack's room earlier. He was a grown man for time's sake. He wasn't some hormonal teenager anymore. He hadn't done that since he was one hundred and sixty. It simply wasn't dignified and he hoped beyond hope that Jack didn't do his own laundry or he was busted.  
  
'Maybe I should have put them in the bottom of the laundry bin so it looked like his,' he thought to himself. Either way, there was nothing for it now.  
  
The Time Lord couldn't help but be curious as to what sights would greet him when they arrived. Jack was so adamant that he witness it all first hand he feared he may have got it wrong. Perhaps he was asking Jack for something far more brutal or dangerous than what he'd meant. Sure paddles and whips could be fun in the right setting as The Master had taught him so long ago but he wanted so much more than just a bedroom scene. Especially if it was with Jack. He wanted there to be some aspect of his life where he didn't have to make the decisions and a relationship seemed to be a good place for that. Secretly, under all his bravado and heroic antics, the Doctor yearned for the life he'd had on Gallifrey. He wanted to defer to someone else's authority.  
  
"Poor Doctor," the Master's voice came from inside his head. A memory from the valiant. "Always in charge, taking care of his little humans."  
  
He was in his youthful form in The Master's office, on his knees and hands tied behind his back. He was seated in front of the other Time Lord who leaned back in his wheeled desk chair, his expression condescending.  
  
"Acting so brave and strong when he wants so much to just be a good boy," he cooed. Hands wandered down, unbuttoning The Master's trousers to release his hard cock. He took it in hand, stroking lazily as he looked down at the Doctor.  
  
"Go on then, be a good boy." He grinned. "Make your Master happy with that mouth of yours."  
  
The Time Lord blinked, turning to look out the car window. His hand went subconsciously up to his neck, fingering the leather there. He didn't need those memories popping up now, not when he was trying to start over with someone new. Still, it's hard to forget someone you grew up with, your best friend, even when they'd turned their back on you and hurt you so many times. It was even harder when you knew you deserved it.  
  
"All right. Finally! I am gonna find the bastard that moved the place and put my boot in his ass," Jack growled as he made a left turn into an almost barren parking lot. There were only four other cars there.  
  
"It used to be right off south main but the new owners felt a need to relocate." It wasn't a big place. It looked like a dive bar or a small club. The neon sign out front read "Fetish Factor."  
  
"Very subtle," the Doctor teased.  
  
"At least we don't get surprised pedestrians wandering in." Jack smiled, unhooking his seat belt and exiting the SUV, moving to open the Doctor's door for him as well. He offered his arm and the Doctor accepted, looping his own arm through. Together they headed towards the door to be stopped by a large, muscular man in black latex trousers and matching spiked boots. He was shirtless with a leather hood over his head, hiding his face.  
  
"Name," he asked in a deep, gruff voice. Jack just gave him his signature blinding smile. "Harkness. Jack Harkness."  
  
"And him?" He gestured to the Doctor, who was clinging to Jack now, slightly intimidated.  
  
"He would be my companion," Jack answered. After checking over the list, the man opened the door for them, waving them inside. Jack gave him a nod as they passed. When they entered the main area of the building the Doctor gaped. Everywhere you looked there were people in leather and latex. There were people on leashes, some sitting on the floor beside bar stools as the people at the bar chatted. Off of the main room were three hallways labeled sub sphere, Dominant's Dominion and VIP.  
  
"Hey," Jack gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to gain the Time Lord's attention. "Relax. You're with me. No one's going to bother you."  
  
"It's not that. I just had no idea this was so popular." Jack laughed.  
  
"Well that's kind of the point. We want to stay underground. This isn't something that's meant to be a fad. It's intended as a lifestyle so we don't very much care for people who practice half heartedly."  
  
"Especially this one. So don't go running off on him now." Jack turned to the familiar voice with a grin. The Doctor turned as well, seeing a thin man with wavey, shoulder length blonde hair and a fake tan.  
  
"Trevor," Jack greeted. "Been too long." The blonde smiled at Jack before eying the Doctor up and down. When his green eyes trailed back up to the leather around the pale throat he whistled appreciatively.  
  
"Damn, Jack. You said you had a curious friend. You never said you collared him. You haven't collared anyone since-"  
  
"Well, things change." The dark tone in the captain's voice was unmistakeable. Drop it. He squeezed his companion's hand gently. "Go on," he nudged. "Introduce yourself." Realizing he hadn't given Jack a human name to use at such events he turned, nodding to Trevor.  
  
"John Smith. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Trevor cocked an eyebrow. "Don't want to give out your real name just yet. I understand. But you might want to come up with something more convincing for the rest of these guys." He gestured to the bar and the people seated there who had turned to observe them. Just how popular was Jack in these places? The Doctor started fidgeting slightly, the weight of their eyes on him discomforting.  
  
"Don't look so nervous," Trevor teased, too white teeth standing out against his almost orange skin. "No one here bites. Not unless you ask real nice anyway."  
  
"And you'd better not be asking anyone but me," Jack whispered to him. The Doctor grinned at Jack, pressing the tip of his tongue to his mouth and earning raised eyebrows from his Dominant. Oh yeah. He was savvy to that now. 'This is embarrassing,' he thought turning his head away and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Jack just laughed, tugging him by the hand to guide him over to the bar.  
  
"I'm not going to have to have to sit on the floor am I?" The Doctor wasn't too keen on kneeling all night, his joints already aching from the thought of it. Jack didn't answer but after taking a seat, pulled the Time Lord into his lap, making his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. It seemed the bar tender knew Jack as well, winking as he asked what he was having. He ordered for them both, his usual martini and a lager for his charge.  
  
"Wow, Jack," the man beside them said. He was about a head taller than Jack, burly but not fat by any means. His hair was dark and he had a beard that followed his jawline. By his feet was a boy that looked to be in his mid twenties, shirtless with leather pants.  
  
"Where'd you find this one? He's quite a pretty little number." The Doctor wasn't sure he liked the way the other man was leering at him. It didn't seem like his Dominant did either, arms wrapping protectively around him. His response was so low it was almost a growl.  
  
"Thanks, Bowen. I've waited a long time for this one. You know it takes a lot for me to collar anyone." He pulled the Doctor tighter to him, nipping his ear to emphasize his possession to the other man. A chill ran down the Time Lord's spine. Sensitive ears was something unique to him. No matter how many times he regenerated, it was always the ears.  
  
The man, Bowen, appeared to have gotten the point but he didn't seem too happy about it as he turned away. Jack nuzzled gently just below the Doctor's jaw affectionately.  
  
"You watch out for him and his sub," he warned. "Bowen's what we call a poacher."  
  
"Like anyone could take me away from you," the Time Lord said, leaning against Jack more as he enjoyed the contact. He felt those lips curve up into a smile against the skin of his neck.  
  
"Not in your right mind. Just don't let them buy you any drinks."  
  
There was a warning he would take to hearts. Most popular date rape drugs used on earth in this time period were toxic to him and the only one here who knew he wasn't human was Jack. He hadn't intended to stray far anyway. He didn't know anyone and he wasn't exactly sure what the social etiquette was at such an event. Was he allowed to address Dominants? Would other submissives be permitted to speak to him? Was it rude to just walk up to another sub and strike up a conversation or did he have to arrange such a thing through Jack talking to their Dominant first? There were so many rules he didn't know yet and he didn't want to find out by breaking one.  
  
Instead he just snuggled up to his captain, almost curling up under the coat, and just listened. Jack caught up with some familiar people, discussed some mundane every day topics, even answered a few inquiries as to where he purchased the collar and if it was a custom made piece. The Doctor was content to listen and feel the comfort of the others voice as it rumbled under his ear, and enjoy the human warmth that surrounded him. He hadn't noticed when his eyelids started to droop. He didn't know when he had drifted off. He wasn't sure when they had moved back to the car but soon Jack was shaking his arm to wake him.  
  
Bleary eyed, he realized his head was no longer rested against his captain's chest but the tinted window of the SUV. He yawned and turned to look at Jack through half conscious eyes.  
  
"We're home," Jack said, smiling gently at him. "Come on. I can't carry you down the stairs. Time to wake up."  
  
The Doctor grumbled, curling back up against the door. "Don' want to," he whimpered. Jack combed his fingers through the disheveled brown locks with a smile. The Doctor was kind of adorable when he was tired.  
  
"But if you wake up and walk down with me you can have a nice soft bed to sleep in instead of these uncomfortable seats." He thought the other may have fallen back to sleep when he got no response. "Doctor?"  
  
"M'thinking," he mumbled.  
  
"No more thinking," Jack told him firmly. "Come on. We'll go down and I'll tuck you in for the night. You'll hurt your back sleeping in here."  
  
The Doctor sat up then with mild protest, opening his door and sliding out. He leaned against the hood of the car until Jack came around for him and then clung to him instead. One arm came around his shoulders to guide him gently toward the stairwell, the main elevator having been turned off for the night. Gradually, the Time Lord became less and less wobbly, able to support himself as they descended. He still wasn't quite awake but he was aware enough to stay upright on his own.  
  
When they finally made their way down through the hub to Jack's office, Jack went down the ladder first, into the tiny room and held his arms out to help the Time Lord down.  
  
"Here. Sit down," he instructed, guiding the other man to the edge of the bed.  
  
He sat at first but decided to flop back onto the mattress instead, his arms above his head, eyes closing as he took in the softness of it. He smiled and a contented sigh turned into a giggle as he felt first one shoe slip off, then the other.  
  
"Captain, you're undressing me," he teased with a sleepy smile. Fingers hooked under his socks next, tickling as they were pulled off and causing more sleepy giggles to rise from him. When his trousers were unbuttoned, he propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Jack with a goofy grin.  
  
"Are you trying to get into my pants, Sir?"  
  
"Shut up and lie down," Jack said, holding back a few sniggers of his own as he pushed the Time Lord back down so he could peel the leather off of him. It was horrible of you fell asleep in it. With the black material removed, he rearranged the other man so he was lying with his head in the pillows instead of hanging off the opposite edge.  
  
He stripped himself down his boxers as well before crawling in next to his Doctor, pulling the blankets over them both. It didn't take long until there was a head on his chest and a thin body curled into his side. The Doctor was awfully cuddly and playful when he was tired and Jack couldn't say he minded.  
  
"Jack," he whimpered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wouldn't let Bowen take me, would you?"  
  
"Of course not," Jack said, his thumb brushing back and forth over the Doctor's shoulder in reassurance.  
  
"Good."  
  
Jack closed his eyes, ready for sleep himself now. Except:  
  
"Jack,"  
  
"Yes," he asked.  
  
"You...you love me don't you?"  
  
"Yes, sweethearts. More than anything."  
  
"Good. 'cause I love you too."  
  
"..."  
  
"Jack,"  
  
"I thought you were tired," Jack laughed.  
  
"Well I am," The Doctor pouted. "But it's too quiet. Usually the TARDIS helps me sleep."  
  
With a resigned sigh, Jack hugged the Doctor tighter against him. "And how does she do that, love?"  
  
"Well, mostly her usual hum puts me out but sometimes she sings to me."  
  
"Should I sing you something then," he asked, pressing a kiss against Tawny hair.  
  
"Yes please," the sleepy Time Lord whimpered, snuggling his head under Jack's chin. He thought for a moment, not quite sure what to pick. Then he had it and he started the low, gentle, soothing tune.  
  
"If I fell in love with you,  
  
would you promise to be true,  
  
and help me understand.  
  
'cause I've been in love before,  
  
and I found that love was more,  
  
than just holding hands."  
  
He twined his fingers together with the Doctor's.  
  
"If I give my heart to you,  
  
I must be sure from the very start,  
  
that you would love me more than her."  
  
The Doctor's eyes slowly slipped shut, feeling warm and safe in his Dominant's arms. His decision was made.  
  
"If I trust in you, oh please,  
  
don't run and hide. If I love you too,  
  
oh please, don't hurt my pride like her.  
  
'cause I couldn't stand the pain.  
  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain."  
  
Jack closed his eyes, hearing the slow, even breaths coming from the other.  
  
"So I hope you see that I,  
  
would love to love you."  
  
He kissed his lover's forehead, pulling the blankets tighter around them as he drifted off himself.  
  
xXxXx  
  
 _He knew he was dreaming. This field was gone. The whole planet was gone. It wasn't possible for this familiar, red, knee high grass to exist. Trees with silver leaves were extinct. Still, the burnt orange sky gave him comfort. Dream or not, for the time being, he was home.  
  
"About time Doctor."  
  
The familiar voice made him turn. There she stood even though it was impossible. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. Instead of her usual tight pants and low cut shirt, she stood in a white sundress, he edges waving gently in the wind. In her arms was a little blanket wrapped bundle. He stood across from her, his mouth agape and eyes wide.  
  
"Rose?" She smiled at him.  
  
"You've given me so much, Doctor. Even though you couldn't stay, you gave me him." Suddenly, a white figure was stepping forward, slowly phasing in to reveal himself. His half human self came up behind Rose and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, one hand in his pocket. He heard his own voice address him now.  
  
"That gave us her," the second Doctor pulled down a corner of the blanket, revealing a baby girl with unruly brown hair. The chubby little cheeks dimpled as she gave a yawn and she looked at him, revealing light brown eyes shot through with stardust. His eyes, he realized.  
  
"You gave us happiness Doctor."  
  
Then two more figures appeared, hand in hand and they slowly materialized into Mickey and Martha. Martha smiled wide at him. Mickey didn't smile but his eyes reflected none of the old mirth or jealousy, respect shining there instead.  
  
"Without you, I'd never have met this great lug," Martha said, raising their joined hands. "We found each other because of you."  
  
"You've helped our family, Doctor." The Doctor turned his head swiftly, seeing Wilf standing there as well, tears welling in the old man's eyes. "You made Donna better. You showed her mother how she was hurting her. We've become so much closer and for the first time, Donna actually seems happy."  
  
"You see Doctor," Rose said. "You've given so much. Even through the hard times and the losses we've suffered, we've gained so much more. We're all so happy."  
  
He looked around at all the familiar faces, their new lives were so wonderful. His other stepped forward now. "You always tell everyone when you leave to have a fantastic life. We have."  
  
It was a bit strange to feel his own hand on his shoulder. "How about you take your own advice for once. Be happy yourself. Have your own fantastic life. There's someone that's been waiting a long time for you."  
  
The other Doctor pointed over the Doctor's shoulder and he turned. There he stood, hands in the pockets of his long, billowing coat, silently watching. Blue eyes met his and he felt overwhelmed at the emotions he saw there.  
  
"Go on," his other self nudged him forward with a smile. "Go get your own happy ending."  
  
He just stood, staring for a moment, unsure of himself. Then Jack pulled his hands from his pockets, holding his arms out wide, waiting for him to decide. He was wanted, truly wanted, truly loved. He felt the sting of tears prick at his own eyes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, moving forward, stepping into Jack and feeling strong arms envelope him. He was held tightly, protected, safe. Tears streamed down his face as he clung to the other man, hands fisted in the lapels of his jacket.  
  
He felt the other man's lips close to his ear, the warmth of his breath as he whispered sweet nothings to him. Two words were all it took to put him over the edge. "Welcome home."_  
  
He woke then, his eyes drifting open. He was still curled up against Jack, head on his broad chest and encased in the other man's arms. Lifting his head to get a better view, he watched the sleeping face. Jack did love him, loved him more than he thought was possible. If he was honest with himself, he loved Jack too. He had for some time, even in his last body. Of course, it had been little more than a crush then but as the man changed and matured, going from the devil may care con man he had been when they met to the selfless man he was now, the Doctor found himself falling hard for the younger man. The Time Lord rested his chin on Jack's chest, still watching. The lines on the man's forehead were smooth now, relaxed with sleep. Gently, trying not to wake him, the Doctor traced the laugh lines at the corners of his mouth with his finger tips.  
  
Jack stirred then, shifting slightly and blinking the sleep from his eyes. Feeling someone watching him, the captain looked down, smiling at the Time Lord as he watched him.  
  
"Good morning," he said softly, his voice still groggy. Jack curled his fingers under the Doctor's chin, bringing his face closer to give his lips a gentle peck. This was the second time he'd woken with the Time Lord in his bed and he hoped for many more mornings like it.  
  
"Sorry about last night," the Doctor said. "I was a bit of a burden."  
  
"Absolutely not. You were adorable."  
  
"Well, I meant it, ya'know," he started. "About loving you."  
  
He looked away, afraid he would chicken out if he had to look at the other man while he said it.  
  
"And...I've made my decision." He brushed his fingers over the collar still around his neck. "I think I'll keep this." Jack was quiet. "Unless you've changed your mind. It's alright if you have-"  
  
He didn't get to finish the thought as Jack flipped them over to press him into bed. Square tipped fingers intertwined with his, pinning his hands above his head. The bigger man straddled his hips and leaned down to press his mouth to the Doctor's in a bruising kiss. Jack's mouth was so warm.  
  
"I've waited so long to hear you say that," Jack murmured against him without breaking the kiss.  
  
Soft, full lips moved against his, sending a surge of heat through him. He felt a wet tongue glide over his lips and parted them obediently, allowing his Dominant to deepen the kiss.  
  
Jack swallowed the Doctor's groan as he slipped his tongue inside. He had known about the temperature difference but the coolness against his human heat still sent a shock through him. He moaned against the other man as he plundered the Time Lords mouth, running his tongue over teeth and gums, mapping out his moist cavern before curling it around his companion's.  
  
The Doctor moaned and melted against Jack they played, the hot tongue stroking against his own, more sensitive one.  
  
Remembering another interesting bit of anatomy, Jack started searching. There it was, the little nub nestled into the upward curve of his palate. He licked over it experimentally and the Doctor shuddered beneath him. Jack smiled as he played with it more, swirling the tip of his tongue around it before pressing into it's center, seeing how much the Doctor could take.  
  
The Time Lord bucked against Jack, trying desperately for some kind of friction as he pulled back, gasping for breath. It had been so long since he'd had a partner, he'd forgotten how good it felt when someone else was doing the touching. Hell, he'd barely even touched himself in almost three hundred years. He could think of maybe four times in that entire span including yesterday's little tryst.  
  
Jack didn't slow down, latching onto his neck instead, sucking and nibbling at the soft, supple flesh of his throat, nipping at his adam's apple. He delighted in the little squirms from the body pinned under him. One hand was released only so he could snatch it at the wrist, now pinning the slighter man with one hand. His free hand trailed down the lithe body, ghosting over chest and ribs down to his hips.  
  
The Doctor gasped softly as Jack cupped him through the fabric of his pants, pressing up into the palm. He was so hard he was aching. Jack rubbed against his erection, pleasing him but not quite enough to satisfy.  
  
"Jack," he moaned.  
  
"What was that," Jack growled against his collar bone, his hand stilling.  
  
"Captain," the Time Lord enthusiastically corrected himself. He felt the grin against him and Jack purred appreciatively.  
  
"That's better," he encouraged, his hand moving again but slower this time. "What do you want, Doctor?"  
  
He whimpered then, rocking his hips into the warm touch. "I need...oh I need you to touch me. Please." He wanted it so badly, the tip of him having soaked through the cotton already. Jack moved to nip at the shell of his ear.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
He relished the sound of the Time Lord crying out in pleasure as his hand slipped beneath the waist band, sure fingers curling around the impressive length. He tugged playfully at it, enjoying the little noises it pulled from the other's throat. When he felt he had teased enough, a flick of his wrist and the elastic had been moved, catching under his balls and freeing him, exposing him. Jack leaned back then, looking down between them to finally see it. The Doctor was thick. Not as thick as Jack but longer than Jack.  
  
He stroked him fully now, from base to tip, his own cock twitching as he saw the Doctor, eyes closed, mouth gaping as he gasped and panted, letting out a little moan when Jack flicked his thumb over the head. Jack released his grip on the other man's wrists to free his own need from his tented boxer shorts. He took the Doctor by the wrist again, this time guiding that hand down to wrap around him.  
  
The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he looked down. A surge of heat went through him when he saw Jack. He was thick and hot and hard. He couldn't help but imagine having that inside him as he started running his hand over it, trying his best to pleasure Jack despite being very out of practice. If the little noises coming from the captain were any indication he was at least doing something right but it was hard to concentrate on his own task with Jack's expert ministrations.  
  
"Here," Jack said, his voice thick with lust as he gently pulled the Doctor's hand away. He released his grip on the other man as well, licking his palm before wrapping I around both their cocks. He groaned as he felt the coolness of the Time Lord's erection pressed against the heat of his own and started to stroke them both together.  
  
The Doctor gripped the bed sheets, biting his lip a the intense sensation. He had already been ready for so long, he couldn't last. Arching up off the bed, he screamed as his orgasm tore through him.  
  
Jack was so close, so when the Doctor exploded, his come covering both their dicks so he tugged faster, harder. Throwing his head back with a grunt and a groan, he came, thick white ropes splashing against the Doctor's stomach.  
  
He leaned forward then, pressing their foreheads together as they both tried to catch their breath. Jack peppered kisses over the Doctor's face and along his jaw before pressing one to his lips, lingering for just a bit. He had waited so long.  
  
"You didn't get to go inside," the Time Lord panted.  
  
"Next time." Jack smiled at him. "If there's anything we have plenty of, it's time."


End file.
